Amor y deber
by KaVeDyS
Summary: Durante un breve periodo de paz entre los reinos de la Tierra y la Luna, los herederos a los tronos parecen atraerse mutuamente a pesar de la prohibición establecida a la unión entre los habitantes de ambos reinos, será que ambos lograran que triunfe su amor, o se dejarán vencer por las intrigas y deberes que tienen para con sus reinos.
1. Los reinos de la Tierra y la Luna

**Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko** **Takeuchi. Este es mi fanfic, el cual se basa en la grandiosa historia de Sailor** **Moon.**

* * *

 **_._._  
**

Los reinos de la Tierra y la Luna

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Reino de la Luna se caracterizaba por ese ambiente de paz y armonía, y la Reina Selene se enorgullecía de eso, tras años de constantes guerras con la Tierra, ella había conseguido la paz. Esas continuas guerras habían durado cientos de años, y hubieran seguido así de no ser por la muerte de su esposo al poco tiempo de haber dado a luz a la princesa Serenity, a pesar del dolor que sintió y la rabia que sentía por los terrícolas, en ese momento se dio cuenta que esto nunca tendría fin, la lucha continuaría, muchas otras personas morirían y los sobrevivientes querrían vengarlas, este era un círculo vicioso, ese futuro de dolor, venganza y guerras no lo quería para su hija, fue así que decidió que sería necesario un acuerdo para darle punto final a esta guerra.

Serenity no tenía un solo recuerdo sobre los días de guerra, había crecido en un mundo lleno de amor y se había convertido en una princesa amada y protegida por todos. A sus cortos 16 años era reconocida como una de las princesas más hermosas de la Galaxia, y por ello muchos reyes tenían interés en casarla con sus hijos.

Amy: Princesa, princesa – llamaba sailor Mercury a la princesa que se encontraba paseando en los jardines del palacio junto a sailor Venus

Serenity: Amy – acercándose a ella junto a Sailor Jupiter- ¿qué sucede?

Amy: acaba de llegar un regalo para usted - con una pequeña caja en las manos

Serenity: ¿Para mí? – con una mirada llena de curiosidad

Mina: ¿De quién ha sido esta vez? – sonriendo - ¿El príncipe Diamante, Zafiro, Rubeus?

Lita: Es de Seiya Kou – entregándole a la princesa la tarjeta que acompañaba a la caja

Serenity: Para la más hermosa de las princesas – sonrojándose levemente – a la cual espero ver prontamente, el recuerdo de su sonrisa hace que mi corazón se estremezca, y deseo que con este pequeño detalle logre arrancarle una a la distancia – completamente ruborizada

Rei: vaya, vaya – habiendo escuchado todo lo que había leído Serenity – parece que tenemos a una rompecorazones entre nosotras – dando una pequeña risada junto a las otras sailors

Serenity: Yo no he hecho nada como para que él piense que me intereso por él, Mina es testigo – mirando a la sailor que la había acompañado al baile donde había conocido a Seiya

Mina: Es verdad, la princesa no hizo nada… nada, además de sonreírle toda la noche con esas sonrisas que estremecen los corazones de los jóvenes desprevenidos – riéndose junto a las demás sailors

Serenity: Mentira – enojándose por el comentario – yo jamás haría nada impropio, yo…

Lita: Tranquila Serenity, sólo fue una broma

Rei: Es verdad Serenity, tranquila

Serenity: Es un fastidio, todos ellos dicen estar enamorados de mí, me mandan regalos, pero no tienen idea de lo que me gusta

Mina: ¿No te gusta que te envíen regalos?

Serenity: Claro que me gusta, sólo digo que podrían intentar conocerme - algo apenada

Rei: Yo concuerdo contigo, y por eso me alegra ser tu sailor, sé que llegado el momento escogerás un Rey digno del reino lunar y no solo una cara bonita – haciendo sonreír a Serenity – pero ya que Seiya se tomó el trabajo de enviarte algo hay que abrirlo ¿No lo crees?

Serenity: Sí – abriendo la caja que era sujetada por Amy – vaya… sí que es lindo – sacando de la caja un hermoso collar de orquídeas de oro con diamantes incrustados en medio de ellas

Amy: Sí que quiso lucirse

Lita: Déjame ayudarte Serenity – poniéndole el collar

Mina: Es hermoso

Luna: ah ah – carraspeando muy cerca a las muchachas, las cuales no la habían visto aproximarse

Sailors: ¡Luna!

Luna: La princesa está atrasada para sus clases de modales y he de recordarle princesa que hacer esperar a su profesora es considerado de mala educación

Serenity: Lo siento mucho Luna – avergonzada por la llamada de atención – iré ahora mismo – entrando rápidamente al palacio

Amy: Luna lo sentimos, nosotras la distrajimos

Lita: Es verdad Luna, nosotras…

Luna: No importa de quién es la culpa, la princesa sabe de sus obligaciones, no puede distraerse tan fácilmente de ellas y de ser el caso, ustedes deben recordárselas

Mina: No volverá a suceder - le respondía la líder de las sailors

Luna: Confío en ello – entrando al palacio para dirigirse a la oficina de la Reina

Luna había cuidado de Serenity desde su nacimiento, ella la quería como una hija y velaba porque se convirtiera en una Reina que sea diga del respeto y amor de su pueblo.

Selene: Luna – viendo a su fiel gata acercarse a la puerta abierta de su oficina

Luna: Sí mi Reina

Selene: Luna, debo ir nuevamente a la Tierra – colocando sobre la mesa una carta que acababa de leer – has los preparativos

Luna: Le avisaré a sailor Venus que se aliste para el viaje

Selene: Y a Mercury también

Luna: ¿Irá con dos sailors ésta vez?

Selena: Así es, y avísale a la princesa, ella también debe acompañarme

Luna: ¿La princesa? ¿Sucede algo?

Selena: Los Reyes de la Tierra me han comunicado su preocupación por los pretendientes que tiene la princesa, al parecer algunos de ellos pertenecen a familias que con las cuales aún mantienen riñas

Luna: La princesa no tiene interés en ninguno de ellos

Selene: Cómo explicarles eso… - pasando su mano por su frente y cabeza, demostrando el estrés que sentía en ese momento - quieren conocerla y saber personalmente sobre sus intenciones

Luna: ¿Cree que estén buscando una excusa para reanudar la guerra?

Selene: Espero que no, pero por seguridad Serenity ha de viajar con el cristal de plata ¿Ya es capaz de dominar totalmente su poder?

Luna: Sí mi Reina, la princesa ha demostrado tener grandes habilidades con el cristal de plata

Selena: Estupendo… Luna está de más decirte que espero que estés alerta aquí en la Luna, cuento contigo

Luna: Claro que sí mi Reina, pero ante esta situación ¿No es mejor que lleve a Lita en lugar de Amy?

Selene: Por mi llevaría a todas, pero ese tratado que firmamos sólo me permite viajar con una sailor y a Serenity otra, los terrícolas siempre han temido a nuestros poderes… confío que la inteligencia de Amy nos será más útil en esta ocasión

Ya en la noche Serenity se encontraba con las sailors alistando su equipaje en su habitación

Rei: Debe tener mucho cuidado princesa, no se aleje nunca de Amy, por ningún motivo lo haga

Serenity: No te preocupes, ya no estamos en guerra

Lita: Aunque no lo estemos princesa, por cientos de años hemos mantenido una guerra con los terrícolas, pero solo 16 de paz, no se confíe – haciendo reflexionar a Serenity, sabía que cuando la llaman de princesa cuando estaban a solas era porque la situación era seria

Serenity: Entiendo, no haré nada que ponga en peligro a la Luna

Amy: No se preocupen, yo protegeré a la princesa, sé que no soy la más fuerte de nosotras, pero daré mi mejor esfuerzo

Mina: Mercury – hablando con seriedad – podrás no ser la más fuerte, pero eres la mejor estratega, dada la situación tensa en que nos encontramos tú inteligencia y conocimientos son de mayor utilidad, estoy complacida de que la reina te haya escogido para esta misión

Amy: Gracias Venus

Rei: Nosotras confiamos en las dos, por favor manténganos informadas

Mina: Claro que las mantendremos informadas… - haciendo una breve pausa – princesa hay cosas básicas que debemos repasar

Serenity: Sí – prestando mucha atención

Mina: Los reyes de la Tierra van a intentar probarte, mida siempre tus palabras

Rei: Princesa, nada de bromas, ni se le ocurra correr, no haga nada que ellos puedan considerar inapropiado para una princesa aunque crea que nadie la está viendo

Serenity: Ya entendí – fastidiada por los comentarios - fingiré ser una princesa digna

Rei: No he querido decir que no lo sea

Amy: No nos mal entienda princesa, no queremos molestarla, pero es nuestro deber advertirla

Serenity: Lo sé - intentando tranquilizarse – he de comportarme a la altura, no se preocupen por eso

Rei: Mantenga distancia del príncipe Endimion

Serenity: ¿Y eso? - asombrada por el comentario de la sailor de fuego

Rei: Dicen que es muy apuesto, que todas las mujeres que lo ven se enamoran de él… y usted sabe que las relaciones entre nuestros pueblos está prohibida

Serenity: Rei – riéndose de ella – cómo crees…

Lita: El príncipe tiene la fama de casanova… al parecer ha enamorado a varias jóvenes, pero no ha oficializado con ninguna, a pesar sus 25 años él no tiene una prometida

Serenity: Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, dada la prohibición sé que él no intentará nada y es claro que yo tampoco… además estoy yendo por unos 3 días a la tierra ¿cómo creen podría tener un relacionamiento con él en ese tiempo? ¿Tú qué opinas Venus? – dirigiendo esta última pregunta a su sailor que se había mantenido callada y parecía preocupada

Mina: Uno nunca sabe de quién se enamora princesa – causando asombro en todas – pero… yo sé que usted va a respetar la prohibición

Serenity: Además dada la edad del príncipe ya debe estar pensando con quién casarse, y no en jugar conmigo

Amy: Esa también es una preocupación para los reyes de la Tierra, que se dice quieren que se case pronto y tenga un heredero; esa también debe ser parte de su desconfianza con usted, si usted se casa con un enemigo de ellos y juntaran sus fuerzas y comenzaran nuevamente la guerra, ellos estarían en desventaja, y si perdieran y el príncipe muriera los dejaría sin heredero

Serenity: Es muy cruel pensar así… ellos deberían estar preocupados por la vida de su hijo y no si la tierra se queda sin heredero

Amy: Es todo junto princesa, el amor de padres y el deber de gobernantes

Serenity: ffffff – resoplando y tirándose en su cama boca arriba - ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Mina: Va a haber un baile en su honor

Serenity: ¿En verdad? – sentándose inmediatamente

Mina: Sabía que eso la iba a animar – sonriendo – será en la noche del segundo día de su visita, por ser un baile en su honor se espera que usted sea la que abra el baile, aunque no sabemos con quién lo hará, pero no se preocupe encontraremos un caballero adecuado para usted

Serenity: ¿Cómo que no saben? ¿El príncipe Endimion no ha de bailar conmigo? ¿Acaso no es eso lo que corresponde?

Amy: El Príncipe Endimion nunca baila…

Serenity: Eso quiere decir que se espera que me comporte de la mejor manera, que cumpla el protocolo, pero él simplemente me va a hacer esa ofensa – volviendo a molestarse

Lita: No se preocupe princesa, además dada la información que tenemos sobre él, es mejor que pase el menor tiempo posible a su lado

Rei: Con seguridad van a encontrar una pareja digna y de su edad con la cual se va a divertir más

Serenity: Venus... tú que lo conoces... ¿Endimion es realmente así?

Venus: Pues... no lo conozco lo suficiente como para decir eso, pero lo he visto acompañado de diferentes damas las veces que he ido a la tierra junto a la reina, pero también sé que alguna vez estuvo comprometido

Serenity: ¿Y qué pasó?

Venus: Tal parece que ella lo engañó

Amy: ¡Qué!

Lita: ¡Cómo es posible!

Venus: Eso es lo que se dice, porque... - quedándose en silencio - no sé si deba decirlo

Rei: Vamos venus, ya empezaste, ahora termina

Venus: Al poco tiempo de la ruptura, ella tuvo un hijo...

Serenity: eso quiere decir que ella - poniéndose roja ante la idea de que esa mujer se halla entregado a alguien antes del matrimonio y lo peor de todo, ese alguien no era su novio

Venus: Así es, ella mantuvo relaciones íntimas con un amante

Rei: Qué vergonzoso debe haber sido todo eso para Endimion

Amy: Sí, pero eso no justifica que ese comportamiento de casanova

Lita: Estoy de acuerdo contigo Mercury

Serenity: Pobre - susurró sin ser escuchadas por sus sailors que continuaban discutiendo el comportamiento del príncipe de la tierra – debe haber sido muy duro para él - sintiendo pesar en su corazón y mirando a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón el brillo azul del planeta tierra.

Al día siguiente, la molestia y tristeza de la princesa se había esfumado y dado lugar a los nervios, los cuales estaban a flor de piel, finalmente podría conocer el hermoso planeta azul que le gustaba mirar desde el balcón de su habitación, y aunque quisiera negarlo, también podría conocer al príncipe que lo habitaba, si bien el día anterior sus sailors le habían dado información que desconocía sobre él, la curiosidad que sentía por verlo era mayor a cualquier juicio sobre, su al parecer, casanova comportamiento. Cuando Luna llamó a la puerta para avisarle que ya había llegado la hora de que partan, ella ya estaba lista, se desplazó rápidamente hacia la sala principal donde la esperaban. Sin ningún tipo de retraso ella, la reina y el par de sailors se teletransportaron hacia la tierra sin saber que esperar de este viaje.

La llegada a tierra fue tranquila, Serenity pudo ver varias personas paradas enfrente de un enorme e ostentoso castillo, por un momento sintió que los nervios la traicionarían, la mayoría de esas personas no dejaban de mirarla, es claro que ella debía ser la novedad, probablemente ninguno de ellos la había visto antes, pero ¿acaso era necesario que cuchichearan entre ellos mientras la miraban e incluso la señalaban? Tras relajarse e ignorar a las personas pudo ver a tres personas frente a ella, una mujer de apariencia amable y cabellos negros entrados en canas y de hermosos ojos verdes cual esmeraldas, que la miraba algo curiosa, ella debía der la reina Gea pensaba, era tal cual su madre se la había descrito. Al lado de la reina se encontraba un hombre mayor de cabellos canos, de ojos azules intensos, pero con una mirada severa e semblante intimidante, él tampoco había dejado de observarla de pies a cabeza, él debía ser el rey Tellus, su madre le había dicho que él no era cruel y malvado cómo lo pintaban las leyendas, pero al verlo podía entender porque la gente había creado esas leyendas. Al lado de ellos había otra persona, cuando se disponía a mirarla vio como la reina se acercaba a ella y a su madre.

Gea: Sean bienvenidas – las recibió la reina de la Tierra, en medio de los jardines de la entrada del castillo.

Tellus: Bienvenidas, nos alegre que hayan podido venir con tanta prontitud – las saludo el rey de la Tierra

Selene: Querida Gea, Tellus, siempre es un placer venir a la Tierra, nos complace su invitación, permítanme presentarle a mi hija, la princesa Serenity

Serenity: Majestades – haciendo una reverencia, todos los presentes se habían quedado admirados con su belleza, llevaba un vestido celeste claro muy simple y elegante, el cabello recogido en sus típicas dos coletas y un simple brillo en sus labios, lo más ostentoso que tenía era el collar que había recibido el día anterior

Tellus: Es honor poder conocerla princesa Serenity

Serenity: El honor es todo mío, majestad – la seriedad con que se expresaba sorprendía a sus dos sailors, ellas estaban acostumbradas a verla reír y correr por el palacio, pero las complacía saber que Serenity sabía mantenerse a la altura de estas situaciones

Endimion: Reina Selene – decía el príncipe de la Tierra mientras hacía una reverencia – es un honor volver a verla, princesa Serenity es un placer el poder conocerla

Serenity: El placer es mío – sus piernas parecían querer fallarle al ver al príncipe, era un hombre muy atractivo de ojos azules y cabellos negros, no tenía ni punto de comparación con los príncipes que ella había conocido antes, él tenía ese aire de madurez que lo hacía más interesante – príncipe Endimion – haciendo una reverencia

Gea: Selene ¿podemos conversar?

Selene: Claro que sí, Sailor Venus – mirando a sus scouts - por favor acompáñeme, Sailor Mercury usted queda a cargo de la princesa

Amy: Sí majestad

Tellus: Endimion, por favor haga compañía a la princesa Serenity y ayúdela a instalarse

Endimion: Sí padre, Zoicite – mirando a uno de sus generales – por favor acompáñeme

Los reyes se retiraron para poder iniciar sus conversaciones dejando a los príncipes juntos a sus acompañantes

Endimion: Zoicite, por favor explícale a sailor Mercury la dinámica del castillo, Serenity ¿qué te parece acompañarme a los jardines principales? No tenemos orquídeas – mirando el collar de la princesa – pero estoy seguro que te encantaran los rosales, son muy hermosos en esta época del año

Amy: Princesa – nerviosa por tener que dejarla

Endimion: ¿Teme qué le haga algo a la princesa? – notandosele molestía en su voz

Amy: No es eso príncipe – no quería ofenderlo – pero no se permite que la princesa ande sin la compañía de una sailor

Endimion: No tiene que temer sailor Mercury, este es el lugar más seguro de la Tierra

Serenity: Ve tranquila Amy – apretando, sin que ninguno de los terrícolas se percatase, uno de los botones del reloj que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo que permitía que Amy la rastree - luego nos encontramos

Amy: Sí princesa – haciendo una reverencia para luego marcharse con Zoicite y dejar a solas a los príncipes herederos de los reinos de la Tierra y la Luna

-.-.-.-

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? El siguiente está casi terminado, y tengo el esbozo de los siguientes dos, pero aún puedo cambiar algo en ellos, si recibo alguna idea interesante, así que por favor siéntanse libres de comentar que les gustaría que suceda.

Besos


	2. Día1: Príncipe Endimion, Princesa Serena

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, ellos fueron creados por Naoko Takeuchi. Este es mi fanfic, el cual se basa en la grandiosa historia de Sailor Moon.

* * *

_._._

Día 1: Príncipe Endimion, Princesa Serenity

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Endimion: Se preocupa mucho por usted – viendo marcharse a sailor Mercury junto con Zoicite

Serenity: Sailor Mercury toma muy en serio sus obligaciones – no pensaba hablarle de la amistad entre ellas, podría no ser bien visto, las palabras de Rei retumbaban en su cabeza "No haga nada que pueda ser considerado inapropiado"

Endimion: Eso es bueno, pero acompáñeme – ofreciéndole su brazo, el cual fue tomado por Serenity

Ambos recorrieron un gran salón, decorado con hermosos cuadros en cada una de las paredes, al llegar al jardín principal Serenity se quedó maravillada con lo hermoso que era, parecía salido de un cuento de hadas

Serenity: Es hermoso – sonriendo ante el jardín que tenía enfrente, hermosos rosales blancos adornaban todo el jardín

Endimion: Me alegra que sea de su agrado, he oído mucho sobre los hermosos jardines lunares, los más hermosos del sistema solar

Serenity: Le aseguro que los suyos no tienen nada que envidiarles – mostrando emoción en su mirada que no pasó desapercibida por el príncipe

Endimion: Muchas gracias – manteniéndose brevemente en silencio – Princesa, si hice que se separase de su guardia es porque necesito hablar con usted a solas, ¿le molestaría si nos sentamos un momento bajo la pérgola? – señalándole la hermosa estructura rodeada de rosas blancas

Serenity: Claro que no es molestia – sentándose frente al príncipe, ahora podía ver mejor las hermosas facciones del príncipe y volvía a recordar las palabras de Rei "todas las mujeres que lo ven se enamoran de él" - ¿Sucede algo? – intentando mantener la compostura, aunque se sentía nerviosa por estar a solas con él

Endimion: Quería disculparme por los motivos que mis padres tuvieron para pedir su visita a la Tierra, no es de nuestra incumbencia sus relacionamientos

Serenity: No se preocupe por eso, acepto sus disculpas – mostrando cierta seriedad en su rostro –entiendo la preocupación de sus padres… aunque no concuerdo con ella… mi madre trabajó mucho para que yo no tuviera que vivir la guerra – exaltándose conforme continuaba hablando - y de ninguna manera tengo intensión de…

Endimion: La entiendo – interrumpiéndola y agarrándole las manos que ella mantenía juntas en su regazo – me siento tranquilo al saber qué es lo que usted piensa - poniendo nerviosa a Serenity – dentro de algunos años ambos asumiremos el puesto de nuestros padres, así que la paz entre la Luna y la Tierra dependerá de nosotros… y me complace tener que trabajar junto a usted para ello

Serenity: Para mí siempre será una prioridad la paz, evitaré siempre que sea posible que se derrame una gota de sangre, é de proteger siempre al pueblo de la Luna

Endimion: Me alegra escuchar eso, por mi parte prometo evitar cualquier malentendido entre nuestros reinos – brindándole una sonrisa que puso aún más nerviosa a Serenity, ella sentía que sus manos empezaban a sudar en ese momento

Serenity: Príncipe discúlpeme, pero… - separando delicadamente sus manos de las de él, no quería que se diera cuenta de su nerviosismo

Endimion: Princesa… - nervioso por lo que había hecho – lo lamento, no he querido… - queriendo sentir nuevamente la suavidad de las manos de la princesa – fue la emoción del momento, no volverá a suceder

Serenity: No se preocupe – enternecida por el rostro apenado del príncipe, él era mucho mayor que ella, pero en ese momento parecía un pequeño niño avergonzado - ¿Le gustan mucho a usted las rosas? – queriendo cambiar el tema

Endimion: Son mis flores favoritas, las suyas imagino son las orquídeas

Serenity: ¿Orquídeas? No ¿por qué? – recordando el collar – ¿lo dice por esto? – señalando el collar que llevaba puesto – fue un regalo de Sei… - estaba hablando de más, lo mejor era callar – fue un regalo… es muy lindo, por eso lo uso, pero las orquídeas no son mis flores favoritas

Endimion: Entiendo – Sei… ¿Acaso sería él? - ¿Y cuáles son sus flores favoritas?

Serenity: Las rosas rojas… en la Luna no crecen las rosas… pero tengo una pequeña rosa roja seca decorando mi mesa de noche… recibí ella de regalo cuando aún era una bebé

Endimion: ¿Y sabe quién le dio esa rosa? – mirando esos hermosos ojos celestes

Serenity: Fue usted – sonrojándose levemente

Endimion: Recuerdo haber ido a la Luna cuando se firmó el tratado de paz entre nuestros reinos, tenía un ramo de rosas rojas que tenía que entregarle a la Reina, pero cuando te vi en sus brazos me puse nervioso, no tenía nada para usted, la princesa heredera, así que separé la rosa más pequeña del ramo y dije en voz alta… creo incluso que grite – riéndose de sí – que esa pequeña rosa era para la pequeña princesa

Serenity: Puede quedarse tranquilo que he guardado con mucho cariño su regalo

Endimion: Me alegra saber eso, es una lástima que solo tengamos rosas blancas en el jardín, en el balcón de mi habitación hay varias rosas rojas

Serenity: ¿En verdad tiene rosas rojas? Me encantaría poder verlas

Endimion: Me gustaría complacerla princesa, pero no sería adecuado invitarla a mi habitación – esbozando una sonrisa coqueta

Serenity: No, no quise insinuar eso – poniéndose completamente roja – yo, lo lamento – poniéndose de pie y tocándose la cara para verificar que efectivamente estaba sonrojada – debo retirarme, sailor Mercury ya está viniendo por mí – viendo a su sailor acercarse al jardín junto a Zoicite y haciendo una pequeña reverencia sin mirar a Endimion – con su permiso – dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

Endimion: Princesa, lo lamento – poniéndose de pie al verla marchar – princesa, no he querido ofenderla – demonios – apretando los puños – cómo se me ocurrió decirle algo así, qué me pasa

Zoicite: ¿Sucedió algo príncipe? – viendo a la princesa marcharse rápidamente

Endimion: La he ofendido

Zoicite: ¿Qué?! ¿Qué le dijo?

Endimion: Olvídalo, yo lo voy a arreglar

El cuarto designado a la princesa era bastante amplio y sobrio, decorado con una gran cantidad de rosas blancas

Serenity: Rosas – diciéndolo con molestia

Amy: ¿Pensé que le gustarían?

Serenity: Olvida lo que dije… es que estoy de mal humor – abriendo las puertas hacia un pequeño jardín privado, compartido con el cuarto de su madre, con una gran pileta en medio – esto es lo que necesito para relajarme – sacándose los zapatos y andando descalza por el pasto verde del jardín

Amy: Princesa y si alguien la ve

Serenity: Nadie me va a ver acá, tranquilízate Amy – sentándose a la orilla de la fuente – yo solo quiero relajarme un poco

Amy: ¿Pasó algo princesa?

Serenity: No… solo – siendo interrumpida por el llamado de Venus a Mercury por el reloj intercomunicador

Amy: ¿Sucede algo Sailor Venus?

Venus: La reunión de la reina aún no ha terminado y debo reunirme con el oficial Malachite, por favor toma mi lugar y reúnete con él, es sobre el itinerario de la reina y princesa, así como las medidas de seguridad tomadas

Amy: Entendido Venus

Venus: Debes ir a la sala de los oficiales en el segundo piso ¿Dónde está princesa ahora?

Amy: Está conmigo en la habitación

Venus: Dile que no puede salir hasta que alguna de nosotras vaya por ella

Serenity: ¿Qué?! – haciendo escuchado la conversación y resbalando dentro de la fuente – aushhhhh

Venus: Mercury, ¿qué sucedió?

Mercury: No te preocupes, la princesa tropezó, ella ya te escuchó, no saldrá de la habitación

Venus: Bien, hasta luego – cortando la llamada

Mercury: Princesa – viéndola salir toda mojada de la fuente – debo irme, por favor tome un baño y duerma un poco, no vaya a salir sin nuestra compañía

Serenity: Ya entendí – escurriendo su vestido antes de entrar al cuarto

Mercury: Hasta luego princesa – saliendo de la habitación

Serenity: Pero que desastre – viéndose al espejo, todo el vestido se había pegado a su cuerpo debido al agua – ahora debo ver que vestido me coloco para el almuerzo – siendo interrumpida por golpes en la puerta – debe ser Mercury – abriendo la puerta sin preguntar - ¿Te olvidaste algo Amy? – viendo a Endimion con un ramo de rosas rojas en la puerta

Endimion: Princesa… – deslumbrado por la imagen que tenía enfrente, la princesa de Luna tenía todo el vestido ceñido al cuerpo, estaba toda mojada, era una imagen demasiado sensual para él – Princesa Serenity – intentando calmarse – sólo quería entregarle estas flores y disculparme por mi comportamiento hace un momento

Serenity: Rosas rojas, muchas gracias - sonriéndole tiernamente y cogiendo el ramo – discúlpeme – recordando que estaba toda mojada – tuve un pequeño accidente, yo estaba por ir a darme un baño

Endimion: ¿Un accidente? ¿Se hizo usted daño?

Serenity: No, no, yo estoy bien – oliendo las flores, esa imagen era la más hermosa y tierna que había visto el príncipe

Endimion: Me alegra – cómo puede ser tan tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo - No la interrumpo más, que disfrute su baño - sonrojándose ante la idea de la princesa entrando a la bañera

Serenity: Hasta luego – cerrando la puerta y colocando el seguro – que hermosas rosas

Endimion pasó el resto de la mañana con la imagen de la princesa en la cabeza, esto nunca le había sucedido, esa niña lo estaba enloqueciendo… ¿niña?, la princesa que había visto hacía poco no parecía una niña, era toda una mujer, una hermosa mujer de… 16 años, sin lugar a dudas debía estar enloqueciendo, él tenía 25 años, 9 años mayor que ella y pronto serían 10, y aun sabiendo eso no dejaba de pensar en ella.

A la hora del almuerzo la princesa fue la última en llegar a la mesa, se había cambiado el vestido celeste por uno blanco estilo strapless con los bordes dorados. Como señal de respeto el príncipe Endimion, así como el Rey, se paró en el momento que ella se iba a sentar a la mesa, el lugar de ella sería al lado de Endimion. Los tres reyes y el príncipe mantenían una charla amena entre ellos, siendo que la princesa se mantenía callada y hundida en sus pensamientos, lo cual estaba comenzando a inquietar al príncipe de la Tierra, probablemente la estarían aburriendo.

Endimion: ¿Está todo bien princesa? Está muy callada

Serenity: Está todo perfecto y delicioso – sonriendo – estaba concentrada saboreando cada porción de comida, es todo muy diferente a la Luna – provocando una sonrisa en el Príncipe, él estaba empezando a gustar de esa inocencia

Tellus: Princesa – interrumpiendo la breve conversación de los príncipes - ¿Cuáles son sus primeras impresiones de la Tierra? – interrumpiendo la conversación de los príncipes

Serenity: La verdad aún no he conocido mucho de la Tierra

Gea: No sea reservada princesa, díganos ¿Qué le parece el planeta Tierra?

Serenity: Bueno, siempre he querido conocer la Tierra, desde la Luna su planeta se ve hermoso, es una esfera azul que parece atraerte hacia ella – llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, de los sirvientes que los atendían y los oficiales y sailors que se mantenían en pie resguardando a los gobernantes – por eso cuando supe de su invitación quedé complacida… una de las cosas que quería ver en este viaje era una rosa roja, y hoy solo bastó hacerle este mismo comentario al príncipe – mirando a Endimion – para que él en pocos minutos me hiciera llegar un ramo de ellas – evitando comentar que él mismo se las había llevado a su habitación – con esta acción del futuro gobernante de la Tierra, debo decir que me llevo la mejor de las impresiones de este planeta… yo creo que los pueblos son el reflejo de sus gobernantes, y si el pueblo de la Tierra tuviese aunque sea un décimo de la amabilidad de su príncipe ostenta, eso lo convertiría en el planeta más hermoso que he visitado - con estas palabras las mejillas del príncipe Endimion se enrojecieron y una sonrisa de orgullo se dibujó en el rostro de la Reina Serenity

Gea: Qué palabras más hermosas princesa

Tellus: A mí me ha dejado sin palabras, incluso ha llegado a sonrojar a Endimion – riendo – esa es una proeza

Endimion: Muchas gracias por esas palabras princesa Serenity, yo sólo quiero que su estadía en la Tierra sea la mejor posible, si hubiese algún otro deseo que pudiese cumplir no dude en pedírmelo

Serenity: Bueno – abriendo ambas sailors los ojos de la sorpresa, sería que iba a pedir lo que estaban imaginando

Selene: Serenity – con una expresión severa en su rostro

Gea: Selene descuida, el príncipe se ha ofrecido voluntariamente, si la princesa no pidiera nada, las palabras de mi hijo serían palabras vacías

Endimion: Dígame princesa, qué más puedo hacer por usted

Serenity: Príncipe…yo… creo que guardaré mi deseo para después – sintiéndose aliviadas las sailors y provocando una risa espontánea en Tellus

Gea: Bien pensado princesa - guiñándole un ojo en complicidad - esta es una oportunidad única, piense bien y no la desaproveche

Malachite: Majestad – acercándole una nota al Rey

Tellus: Vaya, vaya – leyendo la nota – pero que dem… - exaltado por la nota

Selene: ¿Sucede algo?

Tellus: Unos visitantes inesperados… tendremos que cambiar un poco nuestro itinerario para poder recibirlos – mostrando decepción el rostro de Serenity ante esa noticia

Gea: Qué lamentable, Selene me había comentado lo mucho que le gusta cabalgar a la princesa

Endimion: Sí no se oponen no veo por qué la princesa no pueda ir a cabalgar, ella puede ir conmigo y alguno de los oficiales

Serenity: ¿Sería eso posible madre? – emocionada

Selene: No lo sé – preocupada por no saber quiénes iban a llegar al palacio

Endimion: Majestad – hablándole a la reina de la Luna – le aseguro que me encargaré de la seguridad de la princesa, he de llevar al general Malachite conmigo, y estoy seguro que sailor venus ya conoce nuestro bosque atrás del palacio, sabe lo bien vigiladas que son esas tierras

Selene: Está bien – viendo a su hija dar un pequeño salto en su asiento – sailor venus irá con ustedes

Serenity: Gracias mamá

Dos horas después del almuerzo Serenity aparecía, hermosamente ataviada en un vestido marrón de cabalgar y un sombrero del mismo color, en los establos del palacio

Endimion: Princesa – viendo a la hermosa joven y quedándose sin palabras

Malachite: Majestades – acercándose a los príncipes junto a un caballo negro y una yegua blanca– está todo listo

Serenity: Qué hermosos

Endimion: Princesa, usted montará a Strella

Serenity: Espero no te importe – hablándole a la yegua mientras le acariciaba la crin

Endimion: Permítame ayudarla – cruzando sus manos para darle apoyo al pie derecho de Serenity, la cual subió delicadamente a la yegua, posicionándose con ambas piernas del mismo lado

Tras esto Endimion se subió a su caballo negro mientras Malachite y Mina a unos de color marrón. El camino dentro del bosque tenía encantada a Serenity, grandes árboles formaban un hermoso techo verde sobre ellos, la luz que pasaba entre las hojas daba un ambiente de cuento de hadas, hermosas flores de diferentes colores adornaban el paisaje hasta que los cuatro llegaron a un camino enmarcado por girasoles

Endimion: ¿Qué les parece una carrera?

Serenity: Qué emocionante – animada por el reto

Malachite: ¿Y cuál será la meta?

Endimion: La laguna al final del camino

Malachite: Perfecto – poniéndose los cuatro a la misma altura – En sus marcas… listos… ¡ya!

Los cuatro jinetes empezaron a cabalgar a gran velocidad, Serenity no se detuvo a ver hacia atrás hasta llegar a una hermosa laguna de aguas cristalinas

Endimion: Es usted sorprendente – parando su caballo al lado del de Serenity – me ha derrotado

Serenity: Así parece – con un leve tono de molestia

Endimion: ¿Está todo bien?

Serenity: Sí - queriendo aparentar la molestia que estaba sintiendo, además tenía una preocupación en su cabeza – es solo que... sailor Venus está demorando

Endimion: No debe tardar... por qué no caminamos un poco alrededor de la laguna

Serenity: Sí... - respondió sin estar muy segura mostrando duda en su respuesta

Endimion: ¿Qué sucede?

Serenity: Quizás sea mejor ir en su búsqueda - refiriéndose a su guardiana

Endimion: ¡No! – algo alterado – ya le dije que no debe tardar, además ella está con Malachite... vamos le ayudo a bajar - bajándose de su caballo y extendiéndole las manos

Serenity: Muchas gracias – colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y bajándose de la yegua, sin siquiera mirarlo a la cara, lo cual preocupaba al príncipe

Endimion: ¿Aún preocupada?

Serenity: Sí - alejándose de él y acariciando a la yegua

Endimion: No tiene de que preocuparse, lo que sucede es que hemos venido muy rápido, usted es una estupenda amazona, ellos no deben tardar – viéndola girar hacia él y fruncir el ceño - es mejor disfrutar del paisaje mientras los esperamos

Serenity: No lo creo - sintiéndose preocupada por la ausencia de su guardiana y la insistencia del príncipe - voy a regresar

Endimion: ¡No! – asustado por la idea de que ella se fuera a buscarlos – ya le dije que deben estar retrasados por la rápido – siendo interrumpido por la rubia

Serenity: Déjeme decirle príncipe, que se muy bien sobre mis capacidades y debilidades, montar es una de mis debilidades, me agrada hacerlo, pero no soy buena en ello y mucho menos cuando debo hacerlo sentada de lado – la molestia no le hacía darse cuenta que estaba hablando de más - y Venus es la mejor jinete de la Luna – subiéndose a su yegua sin ayuda del príncipe, colocando una pierna de cada lado del animal, algo que le habían dicho muchas veces era impropio para una dama, pero que le permitía ir más rápido aunque dejaba parte de sus piernas al descubierto – si ella no ha llegado debe ser porque algo ha sucedido… y por cierto, sé muy bien de la fama de buen jinete que tiene, así que yo con mis pocas habilidades, solo podría haber llegado primero, si usted se hubiese dejado ganar, no necesita ser condescendiente conmigo - cabalgando rápidamente de regreso por el camino de girasoles

Endimion: ¡Princesa! – subiéndose rápidamente a su caballo y cabalgando tras ella - ¡Serenity! ¡Serenity! ¡Serenity! – pasándola e interponiéndose en su camino – No he querido ofenderla – obligándola a detenerse

Serenity: Discúlpeme usted – recapacitando sobre lo que había dicho – es solo que – quería decirle que odiaba que la dejaran ganar, cada vez que hacían eso se sentía menospreciada y sobre estimada – discúlpeme

Endimion: Lo siento… la comprendo, muchas veces por ser el príncipe muchos han hecho lo mismo conmigo, dejarme ganar o hacer trabajos inferiores a los míos intencionalmente… yo también me molestaba por ello… debo decirle que es usted diferente a todas las mujeres que he conocido, a todas las que dejé ganar se alegraban por ello - sonriéndole

Serenity: ¿Ha traído usted a muchas mujeres a cabalgar al bosque? - entre intrigada y asombrada

Endimion: ¿Muchas? – no sabiendo que responder y poniéndose nervioso

Serenity: No tiene que responderme – ese silencio lo había dicho todo, sus sailors tenían razón él debía ser un casanova – por favor me deje pasar - cambiando el tema – debo ir en búsqueda de mi sailor

Endimion: Venus y Malachite... - bastante nervioso - deben haberse retrasado por alguna razón... por qué no regresa usted a la laguna y yo iré a buscarlos, yo conozco mejor los caminos

Serenity: ¿Y quedarme sola en el bosque? - asustada con la idea

Endimion: Si le asusta la idea, puedo quedarme con usted y esperamos a que regresen

Serenity: No, no, por favor vaya a buscarlos, yo los esperaré en la laguna - tenía miedo, pero estaba muy preocupada por su sailor

Endimion: No se preocupe no demoraré, le aseguro que deben estar bien – cabalgando rápidamente

Serenity cabalgó lentamente hacia la laguna al llegar a ella decidió continuar alrededor de la orilla, el agua cristalina era hermosa, permitía observar claramente a los peces que nadaban en ella, cuando un estruendo provocó que Strella se asustase y galopase rápidamente sin rumbo dentro del denso bosque, llevando consigo a una temerosa princesa.

-.-.-.-.-

* * *

Acepto ideas de cómo seguir con la trama,

Besos a todos

* * *

yssareyes48: Gracias por comentar, pensaba que Endimion sea más sincero con Serena, pero claro algunas costumbres no se pueden quitar de la noche para la mañana no? jejejeje sobre lo del otro fic, pues sí lo voy a actualizar, estaba un poco sin animo, pero he de hacerlo por ti. Besos


End file.
